Beths Conception
by Skylirjames
Summary: This is a side peice from Oral Fixation. It is how i think Beth was Conceived in my story world. Warning G!peen. Lemon. Rated MA NC-17. Disclaimer: Dont own Glee, or the characters. wish i did.


**Beth's conception**

Santana stood by herself at the drinks table mixing together a vodka tonic for herself, a wine cooler for B, and a water for their uptight friend Quinn. It had been a long day already with Man hands throwing herself at Finnocence, and Quinns jealous rantings ringing in her ear all day. She didn't even get to have sexy times with B in the girls third floor bathroom cause of her. At the end of the day, frustrated beyond belief Santana suggested that they go to Pucks party. Since Puckerman's mom was always gone with his sister, his house parties were always the place to be. Drugs, alcohol, sex, and the occasional loser hooking up with a jock while the others laughed due to how drunk they all were.

Knocking back her shot, brown eyes gazing across the mass of people crowding the living room. Santana decided to move upstairs as the noise was giving her a headache. The party beginning to bore her as she didnt have Brittany with her. The blonds grandmother they discovered had come to visit that day so that just left her and Q to attend Puck's little soiree. As soon as they had entered the cluster of bodies the had separated in search of drinks then the Latina had lost the blond all together.

Walking up the stairs pushing past some mini Cheerios who were whoring themselves out to the jocks around them Santana tried to find someplace quiet to clear her head. With the heat of the room and the smell of sweat, booze and sex on the air Santana was feeling very cranky. Pushing through the last cluster of people that were blocking the upstairs, she began her jiggle and tug search. Looking for an empty room she tried each door, first jiggling the door knob to see if it was unlocked or not and if a door was unlocked tugging the door open to see if some idiot was inside passed out. All together there were 5 rooms including the bathroom. So far four of the rooms were occupied. Coming to the last door, she paused as she heard a familiar husk. Pressing her ear to the door to get a better insight as to who it was she listened in for a moment.

"Come on Q, just one more...whats one more gonna hurt."

"No Pucker *****hiccup* man...jusss...go way...fore I kick you."

"Oh did not know you were so kinky Quinny" Puck teased

"Fuck off, second string." Quinn growled.

Laughing at what she was hearing Santana gripping the knob quietly pushed the door open needing to see this with her own two eyes just for the blackmail factor alone of miss priss being tipsy. Inside the room Puck lay propped up on some frilly pillows that laid against the backboard of his mothers bed a case of wine coolers beside him, and queen bee herself swaying in front of the dresser mirror across the room. The contemplative look on the blonds face gave Santana an idea on what was going through the blonds head. Her friend was feeling more insecure then usual in that moment, and being the light weight that she knew Quinn was, the latina knew that if she left her and puck alone it would not end in smiles and rainbows.

"Puckerman," Santana called out loud enough to gain the boys attention. Puck smiled lecherously at the brunette when he saw her. Apparently he thought that smile was sexy, rolling her eyes at the boys confidence she jerked her head towards the hall, "there is a group of cheerios looking for a wet t-shirt contest judge. Interested?" She lied convincingly. Watching as his eyes lit up at the image she had just put in his head Santana rolled her eyes at the gullibility of guys. 'Always thinking of the next conquest, typical' She thought.

Stepping out of his way as he bound off the bed in search of the fabled wet t-shirt contest, Santana entered the room and took Pucks spot. Being sure as she entered the room to close the door so that none of the losers outside would try to intrude on her peace and quiet with her sullen friend.

"Am I fat?" Quinn asked.

"N..." Santana started to answer thinking that the blond knew that puck had left.

"shut it Puckerman...the question was rhetorical." Quinn snapped out still staring at herself in the mirror.

Chuckling at the thought of anyne mistaking her for the man whore Santana tried again, "Q..."

"I said shut up...besides what do you care? Finn doesn't want me, you don't want me...not even my parents really want me." the blonds voice trailed off at the last few words.

"That's not true, Quinn." Santana felt sympathy for her friend, she knew what it was like to have deep insecurities about looks, her parents only acknowledged her when it was convenient for them to do so.

"Yes it is, if I am not some perfect carbon copy of my sister, or if I wasn't head cheerio." Placing the empty bottle in her hand on dresser top, Quinn turned stumbling her way to the bed for another. Tripping over her own two feet she landed awkwardly face first on top of the comforter her hand landing on Santana's jean covered crotch. The action causing the brunette to shift uncomfortably and a blush to grace her cheeks. Feeling Quinn's hand twitch as the blond tried to right herself on the bed, the brunette held her breath as her member stirred. Inside of her head she was cursing her lack of fore thought about wearing her special underwear with the slightly baggy jeans.

Shuffling into a seated position next to "Pucks" body with a fresh wine cooler in her hand Quinn was silent for a moment. Lost in her head as she took another drink of the lemonade flavored beverage, her hand absentmindedly picked at the uniform she had on. A light flush was on her cheeks reaching down to her cleavage from the alcohol she had consumed and the fact that when she had fallen she had felt his...thing harden. It had felt good to know she had caused that reaction out of him. A darker blush graced her cheeks at the thought of that, the blond decided she was clearly not drunk enough to be thinking like she was. Tipping the bottle back she finished her freshly opened drink in one pull quickly reaching for another one.

"Quinn, I think maybe you have had enough." Santana stated firmly a worried look on her face watching as her friend drank one bottle after the other with barely any pause.

Pulling the last bottle from her lips and setting it on the night stand Quinn steeled herself for what she was about to do. In her drunk state she began to rationalize that she would just make out with Puck then do what she did with Finn. Pull away to pray. She would keep her clothes on, no one would know. Since Finn is off chasing that stupid hobbit...probably sleeping with the hobbit as she was sitting hear moping away feeling fat and ugly. With a new surge of confidence from her inner ramblings Quinn turned pressing her lips against surprisingly soft fuller ones. 'maybe puck uses chapstick.' she thought.

Deeply worried about her friends mental state, Santana opened her mouth to say something when Quinn suddenly attacked her. Eyes wide with surprise as the normally prudish older girl kissed her the Latina was unresponsive her brain trying to catch up with the actions that was happening to her body. Reaching she gripped Quinn by her shoulders and pulled her back.

"Q, whaa?" Santana asked

"Please just kiss me, I am tired of feeling fat and ugly. I dont want to be the stuck up prudish bitch that Santana calls me all the time. So please just shut up and kiss me."

Santana thought deeply as she stared at Quinn, her eyes taking in the vulnerable look she felt torn. Should she give in, getting her mack on with the blond or should she leave. The wait seemed unbearable as tears welled up in the blonds eyes, so Santana made a decision. Pulling Quinn to her she kissed her pulling the blond on top, allowing Quinn to set the pace.

Moaning into the kiss straddling the body beneath her a new feeling rose up in Quinn, she was wanted. Laying her body flat against "Pucks" Quinn trailed her hand down the contours of "his" body. She was surprised at how soft his upper half felt. She thought he would have been more firm with the build of his body. Dipping her hand under his shirt she scratched her nails against taunt abs, loving the grunt that followed her touch, a gasp escapes from her lips as she feels him grind into her. Her hips responding in kind as sensation took over thought.

"_Uh._" Santana grunted grinding against the blond above her. "_Q_" she husked out as Quinn became more bold with her touches. Urges she only felt with Brittany began to rise along with her hard on. Sucking on her pulse point, her hands gripped the blonds hips, pushing for the blond to lay on her back. Pressing their lips together her hands rubbing up the blonds thighs Santana pulled against Quinn's top wanting it off. Both girls began to shed their clothing between shared kisses. Finally down to the last article of clothing Santana pulled back her right hand trailing down marveling at the naked beauty under her. Reaching the blonds lace panties a groan feel from her lips. "_Fuck Q, your so wet, is that all for me baby? Hmm?" _Santana husked rubbing the blond over her lace underwear.

"Mmmm..._ please" _Quinn moaned out quivering under the other girls touch, her eyes squeezed closed as she reveled in the pleasurable sensations.

"What do you want Quinny?" Santana purred stretching her body over the blonds placing kisses against soft skin as she teased the blond.

Not sure of what she was asking but knowing that what ever it was she needed it badly. Alabaster hips jumped against the light pressure that was applied to her core. A shiver of pleasure traveling up her body as she attempted to gather her jumbled thoughts. Whimpering with need she pleaded once again. "_P-pleaseee...ttouch." _

"_Where, Quinny, where do you want me to touch?" _The husky voice above her asked, their lips that were sucking on her right nipple vibrated against her heated flesh as teeth nipped at her nub. Licking her dry lips, her mind spinning in circles as her hips grinded the finger that teased her so meanly. Quinn's body was begging for relief to the point that any anger she had felt earlier at puck grew ten fold. Though if she had known who she was actually with the blond might have been even more angry in her frustrations. That was after she had questioned the brunette about her anatomy.

"_Stop teasing and fucking touch me, or else I...Uhhhhhhh." _Quinn gasped out the moan as a finger pressed against her clit cutting her off completely.

"_Is this where you want me to touch you?_" Santana asked, subtly moving her thumb in small circles against the throbbing bundle of nerves. Kissing her way over and around the different spots of Quinn's body, slowly discovering the blonds hot spots a smirk played around the brunettes lips at the sounds that were coming from the writhing blond. Scraping her teeth lightly against the inside of her thighs sucking on the skin leaving hickies in her wake, Santana groaned in delight at the smell of the blonds arousal, her erection so hard it was almost painful as it twitched with every pleasurable noise that passed the blonds swollen lips. Reaching her covered sex Santana curled her fingers into the edge of the waistband and peeled the soaked lace panties off of Quinn's swollen sex. The cool air that hit the glistening pussy before her caused the aroused blond to shiver with a plead of, "_More."_

Laying on her stomach in between the blonds legs, Santana kissed and nipped lightly at the swollen flesh as she settled more comfortably in her position. Scooting the blond closer to her, groaning as she delved her tongue in between the labia gathering the blonds sweet nectar loving how sweet it tasted, the Latina knew she had to have more. Twirling her tongue around Quinn's entrance gathering more of her nectar Santana wasted no time as she curled and twisted her tongue around her clit. Using the tip of her tongue to flick the pleasure button, she has to grab Quinn by her hips to keep the humping blond in place. A hand curling in her hair pulling her closer Santana released a groaned as she shoved her tongue deep inside of Quinn. Moaning as she pumped her tongue in and out of Quinn. The sounds in the room echoing past the door as Quinn climbed higher and higher to her orgasm.

"_oh, oh, oh...yesss...yess... God what are you...ohhh right there...dont stoppppp" _Quinn shouts as the knot in her stomach tightens. Her toes curling as Santana's tongue thrusted and her nose hit the blonds clit at the same time. Gasping for breathe as it all became too much for the blond the hand she had on Santana's head tightens pulling her closer till with one final push against her clit Quinn free falls.

"_Fuck Mee!" _Quinn shouts to the heavens as her body arches off the bed, her center pressed tightly against Santanas face as her walls grip the brunettes tongue.

Helping Quinn ride out her orgasm Santana pulled her tongue out with one final swipe of her tongue against the twitching blonds clit. Standing from the bed she sheds her boxers releasing her 'lil s', much to her relief. It had been hard not to cum when she was eating Quinn out, the blond was so sexy. It was very questionable to the latina that she had never once considered the blond as a bed partner till now. Climbing back on the bed once again settling between the blonds legs slowly she stroked her cock watching as the blond came down from her high. "_Fuck me..." _ Quinn breathed out as the last of the tremors in her body died away her body lax and legs spread.

Hearing those words, Santana took it as an invitation but wanted to be sure. She was so turned on it hurt. Placing the head of her member against Quinn's slit she ran it up and down coating it in the blonds cum. Hearing Quinn moan out as her hips jerked in response to Santana's touch. Santana took that as a go ahead. Lining her cock up with Quinns entrance, Santana pushed. "_Ughh...fucking tight baby" _she groaned as the head of her dick slipped into the tightest pussy she had ever felt. If it was any question that Quinn was a virgin, the tightness of her pussy was evidence enough that she had not been touched. Breathing hard, holding still with just her head inside of the blond, Santana gathered herself. The small squeal that she had heard from Quinn when she pushed her head in had the Latina on the edge.

Moving her hips back and forth softly Santana slipped into the blond more and more with every thrust forward. She was half way in when she was met with resistance. . _"Jesus," _Santana breathed out.

"Dont stop!" Quinn shouted in a slurred voice her legs wrapping around Santana's ass on instinct as she pulled the body on top of her into a desperate, needy, lust filled kiss.

Sliding out of the slick tight passage that clenched at her meat so nicely Santana waited for a moment before driving her dick home. Ripping away her best friends hymn with one thrust forward, buried ten inches deep she marvels at how close to cumming she is as Quinn's walls squeeze her just right. The feeling is new. Usually when she has sex its with a condom, but at the moment she was raw. A worrying thought entered Santana's quickly sobering mind.

"_Q, you are on the pill right?...Fuckkkk..." _ Santana groaned out losing her breath as Quinn started to move. The blonds hips grinding, undulating against lil s causing Santana to almost lose her mind.

"_J-jjust pull out"_ Quinn rasps out wrapping her arms around Santana forcing the brunette into a kiss as their bodies began to move together. Pulling herself almost all the way out only to slam back in Santana broke the kiss as she started a slow but torturously delicious rhythm. Both of them panting and moaning as Santana worked her cock in and out of the blond, her slow but hard thrust ensuring that Quinn felt every inch of her meat.

"_Harder"_ Quinn grunts out her nails digging into Santana's back at the pressure she felt building. She needed more.

Thrusting harder, and deeper into the blond nibbling on her ear lobe Santana began to brag into Quinn's ear. _"Uhh...you fucking like that dont you?...me fucking you?"_

"_God yes...Umphhh." _Quinn panted out meeting Santana thrust for thrust. Grinding her hips in circle eight motions as she pounded harder into Quinn, her hips pistoning into the blond getting closer and closer to her release. The Latina was in heaven as she drove her cock into Quinn listening to the moans and wails that came from the blond. The knocking of the head board against the wall as their fucking shook the bed.

"_You want my fucking cock don't you? You fucking slut...ughh you gonna cum Quinny? You gonna cum on my cock?"_ Santana gritted out through clenched teeth the sounds of skin slapping roughly against skin joining the noise in the room as the brunette finally bottomed out in the tight blond.

"_Oh..oh...oh...fuck...fuck you...not gonna cummm...oohhh shit fuck...you...lima...Loser" _Quinn screamed out as her walls tightened around the cock inside of her like a vice. Her orgasm crashing over her without her permission.

"_Dont you fucking lie bitch...I feel you coming,"_ Holding the blonds hips to the mattress Santana with a new determination began to fuck the blond as hard and as fast as she could go. Her words following each thrust of her cock into the blond as her stomach and balls tightened. The bed shaking so hard that a dent began to form in the wall and the bottles on the nightstands fell to the carpet.

"_You think you can cum on my dick with out my fucking permission you ungreatful slut..." _Driving Quinn towards a second orgasm their moans and wails filled the air as her cock sawed in and out of the blond. "_ You begged for my cock...call me a loser...fuck gonna cum...uh uh uh oh fuck oh fuck...gonna fill your slutty hole up..." _Santana groaned feeling her cock swell and her balls tighten painfully as she held back her release as long as possible.

"_Oh uhhh,...pullout pullout pullout...dont stop pull out..." _Quinn cried out trying to fight her approaching orgasm. Feeling Quinns walls grip her cock in a vice Santana pulled out once more till just the head was inside, groaning deeply. "_Fucking look at me...Q...look at me...let me see what Miss bible thumper looks like when I cum in her." _With that last word Santana drove her cock hard into Quinn, a deep moan escaping her as she tensed her orgasm washing over her body as she stared into Quinns startled eyes fall into an orgasm as her seed left her cock filling the blond. Pressing her cock hard and deep into the blond keeping it there as all of her cum left her Santana collapsed on top of the blond. Her cock still twitching with release as it flooded out of her. Never before has she come so hard.

Quinn passed out from the intensity of her last orgasm. Small whimpers leaving her throat as warmth continued to blossom inside of her. Feeling like someone had shoved a warm gallon of goo inside of her she dreamed of nothing. Exhausted both girls fell asleep connected. Inside of Quinn how ever a party was just beginning as Santana's "boys" began to make there way up inside to the very unsuspecting fertile egg dropping down Quinns fallopian tube.

The next morning before dawn Santana woke with a start the feeling of something heavy pressed against her shocking her into the land of wakefulness. Shoving the body off of her she became aware of four things. 1) she was buck naked. 2) puckerman was shirtless and passed out on her right. 3) Quinn was on her left also buck naked and they had been cuddling. And 4) she had one hell of a hang over.

Grabbing her clothes she quickly got dressed and left. Not wanting to be a part of the backlash of the night she only remembers bits and pieces of. Closing the front door to Pucks house, she breathed in deeply dawning her shades that she carries on her person for such emergencies as this and sauntered towards Brittany's house to try that raw stuff with her B.

**The End.**


End file.
